The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire
The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire will be the first episode of Mac Guy3135's Season 2, the fifth in the seasons of Mac Guy3135, and will follow immediately after The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good. It will involve the Mac Guys and Peasant PC Guys forming a coalition, defeating the PC and Linux Guy Coalition, and retaking the PC Guy Empire. It will be the first adventure to introduce Sod Door. The Adventure Video will be produced, and is currently being written, by Mac Guy3135 and Xoran. Actual animation and audio editing will begin once The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Guy Empires for Good is created. The Episode will make extensive use of the Mac GuyOST, which is increasingly becoming entirely reliant on Xoran, due to Krobbizoid's elusively. It was planned to be the sixth episode in Mac Guy3135's Seasons, and was going to be stylised as (2-1), however due to the demotion of The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone to a Side Quest, it became the 5th episode in total and will be stylised as (5). It will be immediately followed on by The Adventure to Defend the PC Guy Empire and Fight off the New Force, which will likely be the next Adventure Video to release after The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire, although the next episode after The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire might be part 2 of Invasion of the PC Guys instead. Like all Adventure Videos, it will have a place in the Timeline and will take place in The Adventure Series Universe. Synopsis After total defeat in the destruction of The PC and Linux Guy Coalition, Mac Guy3135 and Dilys decide to take their revenge. They gather an army measured in the thousands but can this group defeat an advanced government with far superior weapons and bases? Background In the previous adventure, The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good, the PC Guys and Linux Guys joined forces, in spite of Mac Guy3135 and his companions' valiant attempt to keep this from happening. The protagonists managed to get the PC Guys and Linux Guys to declare war on each other, although the war was stopped when PC Plum informed King PC Guy about the falsehood of the text on PC Plum's Carving. The PC Guys also managed to kill Mac Guy's Family by blowing up Mac Guy's Mansion. Plot As the adventure is not yet written, this section is incomplete, lacks some details and may be incorrect. The episode begins in the remains of Mac Guy's Mansion. After searching through rubble with the occasional bloodied arm, Mac Guy3135 emerges and tells Anon A Mousse that his family are indeed demised. Anon A Mousse and the rest of the characters left outside the mansion after The Adventure to Annihilate The PC and Linux Guy Empires for Good decide to move on to research the next steps of The PC and Linux Guy Coalition and obtain Mac Guy3135's contact. Dilys returns to find the mansion only to discover it gone and her family dead, leading to the scene ending in the two characters grieving. Meanwhile, King PC Guy and the other major PC Guys arrive through the Falkirk Portal and travel to The Fourth PC Guy Castle, finding it completely empty bar human prisoners. They realise that the remainder of the PC and Linux Guys are still at the Equatorial Desert but realise that PC Plum can arrest the fact they are not all at the castle. Diana and the Linux Guys agree to forget the battle and return to the deal struck during (4). The adventure then cuts to a scene in which some Peasant PC Guys discuss the fact they now have to farm for over double the population they were already struggling to satisfy before. They express their dissatisfaction that they are simply being ordered around and told to do impossible things and decide to form a coalition themselves with The Mac Guys in The Mac Guy Forest. They decide to keep their idea secret until the remainder of the Peasant PC Guys discover they cannot farm for both empires. Soon after King PC Guy orders a meeting between himself, his earls and advisors, PC Plum, Diana and the leader of each Linux Guy Faction. Here they form a unified government which is proportionally represented by population. They decide to completely integrate the empires and make a government consisting of King PC Guy, Diana, the 6 Earl PC Guys, and 8 Linux Guy Leaders. PC Guy3531 is appointed speaker. It is also decided to have one Mac Guy in the government to get an odd number of members to prevent ties, and to reduce the chances of a Mac Guy uprising. Back on Earth, Mac Guy3135 and Dilys are undergoing hardship as a result of the destruction of their home and family and vow revenge on the coalition. Anon A Mousse sends a message to Mac Guy3135 explaining that one of the human prisoners who managed to get into contact with Anon A Mousse can hear the meetings of the coalition through the crack in the floor made during the break in of The Great Hall in (4). Mac Guy3135 asks whether the prisoner has exposed MAC C to the human race only to be relieved that Anon A Mousse discouraged this. They therefore begin an adventure for revenge on the empires. Mac Guy3135 then decides to gather all the human protagonists he can and meet Anon A Mousse in a predetermined spot to eliminate the coalition. He successfully gathers Robert Simonsen, The Dipman, Sarger, Jane, Dilys' Friends and The I Robbed Your Porch Guy, a decoy antagonist. They try to find Grandpa Mac Guy, only to realise he has not been found since The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone. They decide on a spot to meet with Anon A Mousse, Passemafuser and Strange Lion which is somewhereTM. Half a month after the Peasant PC Guys have been forced to farm for double the population, a group of Peasant PC Guys are sure that a distaste for the current regime is widespread among the peasants. They discuss that the Mac Guys and potential dissenters in the coalition are potential options to form a coalition of their own and destroy the regime. They also decide to get access to the PC Guy's weapon store in the basement of The Fourth PC Guy Castle by claiming to require their use against the Mac Guys. Cast The following list of characters is incomplete and lacks description. * Mac Guy3135 * Dilys * Sarger * The Dipman * Jane * Dilys' Friends * The I Robbed Your Porch Guy * Passemafuser * Anon A Mousse * King PC Guy * Earl PC Guys * PC Guy3531 * PC Plum * Peasant PC Guys * Diana * Linux Guy Leaders * Mac Guys Category:Adventures